


shake me, take me

by popkin16



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Alpha!Shane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, First Time, M/M, Omega!Ryan, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Written In One Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/pseuds/popkin16
Summary: When Shane called, voice hoarse, clearly panicked, Ryan didn't hesitate to slip on his shoes and head over. He didn't even change out of his sweatpants and soft, cotton t-shirt.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 29
Kudos: 180
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Stories





	shake me, take me

**Author's Note:**

> ♪ Title was inspired by "Break Me, Shake Me" by Savage Garden, but I only took the parts I liked.  
> ♪ As stated in the tags, this was written in one hour, directly onto the Shyan discord server. I've never written a fic publicly like that lmao. It was requested that I post it here, and I would do anything for my server fam <3  
> ♪ This is pure filth. There is no plot.  
> ♪ I have never in my life written A/B/O.  
> ♪ Join the [Shyan Shipping Society](https://discord.gg/G3EfhGUZ9h) on discord to chat about the boys, writing, connecting with other fans, and other fun stuff :D

The thing is, Buzzfeed is a company looking after its own interests. So when Ryan asked to go on location for shoots, they made him identify an emergency partner in case of sudden, unexpected heats or other mishaps. It's a no-brainer to put down Shane. Danny had been Ryan's emergency partner since he came of age, but after Shane and Ryan become even closer, it seems logical to just make Shane Ryan's emergency partner of record in the eyes of the government, too. He never expected to need it.

Ryan's heat cycles have always been regular, but Shane's hadn't. He took medication to regulate it, but it was a struggle to find one that Shane's body didn't override eventually. Ryan didn't expect Shane's heat to set off his own, like they were mates, like they were what Ryan dreamed of when he had a knotted dildo inside him and Shane's name on his lips.

When Shane called, voice hoarse, clearly panicked, Ryan didn't hesitate to slip on his shoes and head over. He didn't even change out of his sweatpants and soft, cotton t-shirt.

Easy access, Ryan told himself, arousal and excitement churning inside him. Shane had been acting weird for the past week, restless and itchy. Ryan would find him staring, looking at Ryan's lips, his neck. Ryan had had an idea of what was going on, but Shane was so fucking hot, a sweet alpha any omega would want, so Ryan resigned himself to smelling somebody else on Shane after his heat passed.

He resolutely ignored his own skin, the way it felt too tight, so itchy and sensitive even the brush of his clothing over it made Ryan want to scream. The way he trembled when Shane loomed over him, nostrils flaring as he smelled Ryan's pheromones, as he looked at Ryan with dark, hungry eyes. The way Ryan could smell him from anywhere in the Buzzfeed offices, something that had only previously happened when Ryan was in heat with a partner.

Ryan's barely through the door before Shane was hauling him up, throwing him over Shane's shoulder like he weighed nothing. Ryan clutched at the back of Shane's shirt and whimpered as his cunt ached and slick made him wet, made him ready. His cock throbbed in his pants where it was pressed against Shane’s chest. Shane tossed him onto the bed, Ryan bouncing on the mattress. He crawled on all fours until he was hovering over Ryan. He leaned in to take Ryan's mouth in a firm, searing kiss. Ryan reached up with shaking hands and hauled Shane in, the burn of arousal in his abdomen spreading through his body, until every bit of him was screaming.

Shane pulled away just long enough to yank Ryan's shirt off him, the scrape of it against Ryan's skin making him clench his teeth against the pain. The touch of Shane's hand smoothed the pain away, making him sigh, making him arch into the touch. Shane kept his gaze on Ryan as he slid his fingers over the waist of Ryan's sweatpants. Ryan lifted himself up so Shane could slide them down, the crotch and ass of the pants already soaked with Ryan's slick. His hard cock slapped against his stomach when it came free. Ryan spread his legs as far as they could go, and Shane's eyes were all pupil now. His nostrils flared again as Ryan's smell filled the room.

" _Omega_ ," Shane growled.

" _Alpha_ ," Ryan said, and lifted his chin, baring his neck for Shane to claim.

Shane's leaning forward, teeth poised over the bonding gland when he hesitated. Ryan's trembling, caught between hope and fear. He wanted Shane to bite. He wanted Shane to _mate_ him. But Shane's - he's caught up in his heat, and Ryan would want to fucking _die_ if Shane mated him and then regreted it after his heat has passed.

So he reached up, curling his hands around Shane's shoulders, and pushed him back just slightly so their eyes could meet. It took everything in Ryan to keep Shane there, hovering above him, naked and hard. Ryan shakes with the effort.

"Shane," Ryan whispered. "I'm s-so wet right now."

That...is not what he meant to say. Shane seemed to like it, if the low growl he let out is any indication. Ryan glanced down to see Shane's wet, hard cock twitch. Pre-come dripped from the slit, mixing with Ryan's slick on the bed.

"I know. I can _smell_ you, little one," Shane said. Ryan whines and arches, rubbing his body against Shane's, his cock sliding against Shane’s stomach.

"I want this," Ryan said, forcing the words out instead of the helpless begging. "I've wanted this for a l-long time. But I don't want - I want - how, how are you feeling?" _Knot me, please god, make me come_ Ryan's inner voice said, and Ryan bit his lip to keep the words in.

Shane shook with laughter. "How am I - How am I feeling? I want to bite you. I want to make you come on my cock. And then my tongue, and my fingers-"

"God, me too, me too," Ryan said, helpless to keep the words in with the heat inside him burning him up, getting him wet, making him hard, shutting down everything but his need to get bred. "I want - I want you to knot me."

"Good," Shane purred, reaching up to bury his hand in the hair at the back of Ryan’s head and force it back. He stared down at Ryan's neck, at the mating gland.

"Bite me," Ryan whimpered, and Shane's gaze moved from his neck to his eyes. Surprise was momentarily overtaking the arousal. "Shane, Shane, I want you to mate me. I want you to fucking _own_ me."

Shane closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "N-not this time, baby. We should talk about this -"

"No," Ryan whined. He reached up and wound his arms around Shane's neck, pulling him. "I've spent months thinking about this."

"You've thought about me claiming you?" Shane asked. His grip tightened on Ryan's hair. He started to growl as Ryan nodded as best he could with Shane's hand holding his head in place. Shane leaned in and nosed at Ryan's neck, still growling.

"Not until you knot me," Ryan gasped. "Please Shane, put it in me. I want you to come in me, fill me up, get me dirty."

" _Ryan_ ," Shane said, the way some people said _God_ , reverent and awed.

Shane lowered himself against Ryan, the brush of their skin making the heat simmer. Less of an overwhelming burn, and more of an aching heat. Shane pressed his mouth against Ryan's and swallowed Ryan's moans as he reached down to press the head of his cock against Ryan's wet cunt. Ryan’s dick twitched against his stomach, leaking steadily.

"I'm going fuck you until you won't even look at anybody else," Shane whispered. He rolled his hips, easing himself inside. Ryan made a high-pitched noise against Shane's mouth and dug his fingers into Shane's back. His hips rose to meet Shane's, encouraging him to slide in deeper. "I'm going to make you so happy, with my cock, with my l-love, that you'll never spend a day of your life regretting this."

"Won't," Ryan sobbed. "I've been yours, days, months, I want - I want-"

"I'll give you everything you want," Shane promised, and the press of his balls against Ryan's ass as he bottomed out felt like the beginning of Ryan's life, the thing he'd been looking for since he turned sixteen and presented as omega.

Shane gave Ryan no time to adjust. He rolled his hips, fucking into Ryan hard. The smack of their skin was loud in the room, and Ryan let out a shout. He dug his nails deeper into Shane's back and tried to find a rhythm. Shane was pounding into him, his face twisted in a feral smile as he fucked Ryan. The headboard slammed into the wall, and Ryan couldn't help begging for more, whining at Shane's big cock stretching him open.

"Do you hear how wet you are, baby?" Shane whispered over the sound of Shane's cock repeatedly fucking into him. Ryan felt more slick leak out of him at Shane's words. He nodded, mouth open, eyes half-closed. "Hear my cock sliding into you? You were wet even before you walked through my door."

Shane reached down to haul Ryan's legs higher, folding Ryan in half. Ryan burned everywhere they were touching, absolutely gone on it, gone on Shane's voice and his smell and his cock hitting Ryan just right. Making him take it, making him Shane's.

The bump of Shane's knot against Ryan's cunt wasn't a surprise. They were both too hyped up to take it slow - this wasn't only their first heat, but the first time they'd had sex at all, and it was pushing them higher, burning them hotter. When Shane's knot began to swell, Ryan let out a loud, "YES" as it slid in him. Ryan came soundlessly, mouth hanging open in a silent scream as his cunt contracted on Shane's knot. He squirted around Shane's cock, making everything more wet - the bed, Shane's thighs, his cock. Shane let out a loud groan when Ryan's cunt tried to milk Shane, repeatedly contracting. Shane leaned down and buried his face in Ryan's neck, breathing him in.

Shane's thrusts began to slow down as it became harder and harder to get his knot in, even with Ryan's slick easing the way. The smooth in-and-out from before was now a halting roll of the hips as Shane's knot caught briefly at Ryan's entrance until Shane forced it in, and then caught again as he pulled out.

Ryan's toes were curled, his hands clutching Shane close. God, he ached for Shane's knot, to be stuffed full of that big cock, to feel Shane come inside him.

"I'm," Shane rumbled against Ryan's neck, "I'm gonna -"

"Do it," Ryan slurred. "Come in me. Breed me."

Shane slammed into Ryan one last time, forcing his knot deep into Ryan until it was pressed against that special spot. He began to come with a low moan, hips twitching. Ryan screamed as his orgasm started once he felt Shane's warm come inside him. When Shane nuzzled his neck and sank his teeth over his bonding gland, Ryan's eyes rolled to the back of his head. Ryan's body jerked against Shane's, cock spurting all over his chest, as their orgasms continued. Ryan was milking Shane's cock of every drop of come, each one feeding into the other until a feedback loop was established that went on for some time.

When the orgasms started to ease off, the bond between them flared to life, warm and soothing. Shane's presence in the bond felt like jumping into the pool on a hot day; Ryan was like sinking into a warm bath after a cold, Chicago winter. Shane pressed his forehead against Ryan's and nuzzled their noses together. They panted, sharing open-mouthed kisses absently as they sank into their bond and felt the love that connected them.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Riddle in Nine Syllables](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687646) by [watcherswatchers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcherswatchers/pseuds/watcherswatchers)




End file.
